The inventive concepts described herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly to a mobile device including a master device and a slave device having a transmitting/receiving channel of an asynchronous band.
Currently, the use of mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), digital cameras, MP3 players, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) is increasing significantly. Mobile devices are typically equipped with devices or components which perform various functions such as data exchange, electronic payment, wireless tag, image sensing, power control, and the like.
A general mobile device by design typically includes at least two devices or components connected to each other on a printed circuit board (PCB). As the number of pins included in such devices or components increases, manufacturing cost of mobile devices consequently increases. To reduce the number of pins of the devices, a serial interface is used to transmit data when communication speed is not critical and low speeds are acceptable. However, in the case of a serial interface, a channel for transmitting data and a channel for receiving data are limited to the same bandwidth.
To meet user need and to cope with varying communication environments, the number and types of devices or components included in mobile devices have increased. However, it has become increasingly difficult to improve function and performance due to bandwidth limitations between the devices or components of the mobile devices.